


My Unborn Child

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: "If a Vulcan and a Human ever decided to have a child, it'd probably be okay. That's sort of comforting."Some postTerra Primeintrospection.





	My Unborn Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



Her thoughts drifted towards her mother. To memories of a childhood spent in a scientist's household, with parents who indulged her with support. With encouragement. With love.

She thought of the school children the crew sent messages to, long ago when the voyage had just begun. 

She thought of her colleagues. Of those who left High Command to pursue other interests, including the starting of families. Of how much Trip's family meant to him. Of Trip.

Her dreams that night were of a child with a pert nose, blue eyes and delicate ears that were not rounded, but arched upward.


End file.
